Doggie Style
by Imokire
Summary: 2D X Murdoc One shot. If I explain, it'll ruin it. Read for yourself. :


Doggie Style ~Stuart pot/2D X Murdoc One shot~

Stuart stared blankly at the television screen in front of him with a bag of stale chips in his left hand. He munched on a few, deciding on what he wanted to do. He looked over to see Noodle's guitar toppled on top of a mass of random objects in the far corner. His thoughts trailed off and he leaned his head back on his couch and closed his black orbs for eyes. He took the opportunity to reflect on certain situations to which he was curious about. He thought of how much he missed his little native sister, Noods. She would lighten up the mood a bit; she always knew how. He had no idea where Russel was, and he wasn't significantly curious either. Without his band mates it was rather lonely there at Kong Studios. The only one there to accompany him was Muds. "Muh-doc…" Stuart mumbled in slight spite and a hint of sincerity.

On cue, the Satanist drug his feet across the floor, slumping down lazily on the couch next to 2D. The vocalist kept his head relaxed on the back of the sofa as his left end sunk down a bit from the weight of the bassist. He sighed quietly and lifted his head up slowly, looking over to Murdoc whom had a half smoked cigarette hanging off his lower lip, unlit. Stuart eyed Murdoc's lips and bit his own bottom one obliviously.

"Wot're yew starin' at, face ache?" Murdoc grumbled and the cigarette fell from his mouth and landed in between the beige sofa cushions. He ignored it and his expression remained blank.

"Nufink!" 2D was slightly startled at his intentness and a small blush spread across his pale cheeks. He shot his black eyes back and pretended to look at another object in the room.

"Yew was starin' at me." Muds stated matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, Stuart felt a choking sensation and he was forcefully tugged in Murdoc's direction. He chocked and coughed as Murdoc pulled a silver key from his pants pocket and latched something around 2D's neck.

"W-Wot a' yew doin'!" 2D choked back and coughed as he slung his body away from the demon. Murdoc looked at him with a slight smirk and stuck his long tongue out at the boy, taunting him. "Noofink!" He mocked 2D's accent due to the gap in his front teeth which, evidently, Murdoc had caused previously. 2D fingered the fabric which was locked tightly around his bony neck. He fixed his eyes on an object in Murdoc's hand.

"See 'is?" Murdoc gestured to his other hand, a metallic device placed firmly in his grip, a red button glowing brightly.

2D said nothing as he stared at Murdoc frightfully.

"It's a shocka. Make me mad, n' I'll shock yew wif 'at collar 'round yer neck." He pointed instructionally. He quickly added, "N' Yew'll hafta do wot I say, dullard, or it's a good shockin' fo' yew."

Stuart gulped as a drop of perspiration slid down his forehead. He was scared out of his wits, and he tugged a bit on the collar cautiously.

_ZAP!_

A striking pain shot up his neck and spiraled up and down through his spinal chord and into his head, knocking him out instantly.

"Shouldn't a tugged it…" Murdoc mumbled as he grabbed the boy, lifting him up quite easily due to his small stature, and began to carry him to his room. Upon entering, Murdoc stumbled over one of Stuart's microphone chords, accidentally dropping the lad.

"Aw, bloody 'ell!" Murdoc cursed at nothing and kneeled over the boy, observing his newly acquired bruise on his forehead. He carefully picked him back up and placed him gently down on his mattress, staring into his closed eyes. He formed a slight smile on his lips and slowly removed the collar from 2D's neck whispering, "Sorry Stu." He leaned forward about an inch away from him and hesitated a bit, staring, before placing a small gentle kiss on the lad's forehead.

Instantly, Stuart's eyes flicked open and he pulled Murdoc down into a tight embrace saying quietly, "Please don' shock me, Muh-doc. I jus' wanted a hug." He pleaded.

Murdoc felt his cheeks heat up and he resisted the urge to kiss the boy all over. Instead, he replaced these odd feelings with spite and he masked his emotions with an expression of anger. "Get offa me!" Murdoc shoved him back roughly, but Stuart could tell he was holding back slightly.

Murdoc looked the other direction and 2D smiled at him sweetly. Murdoc caught a glimpse of this gaze, and his cheeks heated up once again.

"Wot're these feelings?" 2D spat out awkwardly to the Satanist.

Murdoc growled something inaudible to the vocalist and he turned around to face him. "Kiss me, Stu," he demanded with a stern voice.

"Wot?" 2D's face flushed a bright pink and he waved his hands in front of his face frantically. He babbled out a couple other irrelevant words that didn't fit quite right in a sentence and his high-pitched voice was stifled by the warm chapped lips of Murdoc's pressing roughly against his own. They remained in silence as their lips separated and smacked back together passionately. Stuart was terrified that if he didn't do what Murdoc requested, he was to be shocked. Also, he felt that somehow it was… right; meant to be.

"Take your shirt off face ache." Murdoc was commanding and beginning to become more dominant in the situation.

"Wot?" 2D asked, stupidly.

"Now, or I'll shock yew," Murdoc spat.

2D was silent as he quickly and skillfully pulled his top off over his head. Murdoc threw it to the floor, and he had Stu sprawled out on the mattress as he pinned his wrists down. He leaned forward and held another long kiss as he undid Stuart's buckle and pulled his pants off, his dick poking out of his silky boxers.

"Muh… doc…" 2D breathed as his face grew to be the color of an apple as Murdoc rubbed his thumb against 2D's head caressingly.

"Turn ova." Murdoc's voice was blunt, but Stuart could hear a slight uneasy shake in it almost as if the old man was as nervous as he. Stuart did as he was asked and turned around, his arse facing Murdoc. The old demon eagerly took his pants off as fast as he most possibly could without stumbling about like a fool.

"Yew promise ye'll moan for me?" Murdoc questioned.

Stu was shocked, and he wasn't sure how to respond, so he just nodded lightly as he felt heat nearing him. "Be my little doggie," Murdoc said while smirking and he began prodding his head into 2D who made a muffled grunting noise.

"You ready, love?" Murdoc's voice sounded slightly concerned as he proposed the question.

"Yeh, Muh- doc, please be gentle." 2D blushed as the words escaped his lips and he braced himself as Murdoc slowly pushed himself into Stuart, taking it slow as to not hurt him. Stuart held back a scream of pain as Murdoc began to push it in farther and farther until he could no more. Murdoc bit his lower lip and closed his eyes in pleasure as he slowly moved in and out of the tightness. Gradually he picked up speed, and Stuart's pain was transformed into ecstasy as Murdoc moved himself.

"Moan!" Murdoc commanded as he picked up speed, making grunting noises and digging his finger nails into Stuart's sides, leaving marks.

A low soft noise came from the vocalist as he felt himself reaching his climax, breathing hard. Murdoc was also overwhelmed with pleasure, and as he released, Stuart moaned loudly as Murdoc filled him up.

The weary old man took himself out of the vocalist and plopped down beside him. 2D followed suit and he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling obliviously. Murdoc glanced over and smiled intently, closing his duel colored eyes, relaxing.

Stuart stared at the old man, wondering if he felt the same way that he did. "Luff you…" 2D whispered as he, too, closed his black eyes to catch his breath.

"Yeh, yew too." Stuart heard Murdoc respond as he reached up and felt his neck noticing that there was no collar.


End file.
